Parappa and Ma-San: Lammy's and Katy's Inside Stories
by xandermartin98
Summary: In possibly xandermartin98's weirdest fanfic yet, Katy catches a real bad case of the flu and is sent to Lammy's apartment by Parappa and Ma-San so that the two of them can surgically operate on her from within in order to purge the disease. Well, to put it lightly, let's just say that this story turns out to br nowhere NEAR as innocent as you would think.
1. Chapter 1

Parappa and Ma-San: Katy's Inside Story (featuring extensive Lammy X Katy intercourse)

CHAPTER 1

Only about two years had passed in Parappa Town since the events of Giantess Lammy X Parappa; surely enough, our new story began on yet another grim, fateful November night akin to that of Giantess Toriel X Asriel...only this time, the story wasn't nearly as gross or as fucked-up as the ones I just mentioned above.

On a much more important side note, however, Lammy had also predictably found a way to bring her beloved girlfriend Katy back from the dead...by drawing a picture of her and putting it into the resurrection photocopier at her local laundromat. (Seriously, I'm not kidding, this actually happened; however, it took her literally TWO SOLID YEARS to finally get it exactly right enough to get the stupid convoluted mess of a device to finally work properly for her...actually nah, just kidding, she was really just too busy fucking her own little puppy stepbrother Parappa and was too afraid to admit it because she knew that the authorities would have a field day with her if she did.)

However, seeing as how the cold, blistering winter weather and its incredibly irritating effects were already beginning to set in, it came as practically no surprise to Lammy to see Katy already becoming afflicted with feline flu viruses in several of her internal organs within literally the next day after she had finally resurrected the poor thing...which, of course, was exactly why Lammy decided to call Parappa and her fellow Milkcan band members (Katy and Ma-San, obviously) and send them over to her apartment on that very night for...well, to save valuable precious time that we could have wasted trying and failing to adequately describe all of the crazy shit that ended up happening in the process, we'll just call it a perfectly normal surgery operation.

Meanwhile, on their drive over to Lammy's apartment in Katy's sapphire-blue convertible (with Parappa, who was now exactly 18 years old and therefore finally legally aged to drive and have sex) manning the gas pedals and steering wheel while Katy and Ma-San sat begrudgingly together in the backseat, with the former shivering and sniffling sadly and somewhat nervously while Ma-San lovingly wrapped her ridiculously, disproportionately strong arm around the poor kitten's body to comfort her.

"Oh lord, I've already got the feline flu...what am I to do, what are WE to do?" Katy sniffled and sobbed, blowing a huge load of snot into her tissue and adding it on to the humongous trail of disgusting used tissues that she was already amassing behind her car while Ma-San was busy hugging her so exasperatingly tightly that it was actually causing the poor cat lady's face to turn from blue to purple.

"Oh, CHILL out, Katy, I PROMISE we'll get everything nicely taken care of before you even know it! Now just sit back, relax, and rest assured that we'll even make sure to leave a nice little complimentary load of cum in your brain JUST like old times!" Parappa chuckled snarkily, leaning his left arm over the driver's-door windowsill and grinning shit-eatingly to himself in the corresponding rear-view mirror while Ma-San gave the fearfully trembling Katy a reassuring pat on the head...only it wasn't really reassuring at all, because Katy had never been so utterly freaked-out before in her entire life and most certainly wasn't about to start without a fight!

"OH JESUS CHRIST, FUCK NO, PLEASE LET ME OUT OF HERE, I'M FUCKING BEGGING YOU!" Katy began kicking and screaming in a fit of panic, desperately attempting to crawl out the window and jump right out of the vehicle altogether...only to almost immediately thereafter end up getting caught right on the tip of her adorably long and fluffy little tail by Ma-San!

"Oh believe me, we're going to make you freaking PURR, kitten!" Ma-San forcefully yanked Katy directly toward her, climbed onto her shoulder and ferociously snarled into her ear canal, somehow magically pulling a nice big roll of duct tape right out of her mousy little ass and sealing Katy's mouth with it before finally pulling out a good-old-fashioned leather rope and tying her up nice and snugly with it while her car finally arrived at its destination...Lammy's apartment building!

"AH, home sweet home...so anyway, tell me, Katy, how do you feel knowing how hard you're going to get completely RAPED UP THE ASS TONIGHT? Oh wait, that's right, you can't even SAY anything at the moment because your mouth is currently duct-taped even harder than my freaking DICK has already gotten just from THINKING about it!" Parappa laughed and snickered maliciously, slapping Katy smugly on the back while Ma-San begrudgingly carried her rope-cocooned body up the stairs.

ONE MINUTE AND AN UNNECESSARY AMOUNT OF PHYSICAL EXERTION LATER...

"Parappa, in all honesty, WHY couldn't we have just used the freaking ELEVATOR?! Seriously, it would've been SO much easier and faster, for crying out loud!" Ma-San growled frustratedly at Parappa as the three of the them finally reached the tenth floor, on which Lammy's apartment relievingly, ever-so-welcomingly resided just behind door number 318 for their fetishistic pleasure.

"Oh, uh...h-hey, guys! Heh heh..." Lammy laughed and stammered nervously as Ma-San arrogantly, proudly kicked the door right open with all of her might (nearly breaking the whole damned thing right off of its nigh-indestructible hinges, no less) and lazily plopped Katy's helpless, squirming, tightly bound body right down onto the floor without even a care in the world.

"So tell me, Lammy, what's the matter? The KAT got your tongue in a rainbow-colored Twizzler twist or what?" Parappa asked Lammy with a seductive glare, crossing his arms over his chest smugly, leaning teasingly against her and giving her several little elbow nudges as he spoke.

"Well, um...YEAH, actually, I'm legitimately kinda CONFUSED right now; I mean seriously, would you MIND kindly explaining to me what in the actual fuck THIS is?" Lammy asked Parappa worriedly as she slowly but surely began unraveling the rope that bound Katy's limbs together.

"Well you see, PSST PSST PSST..." Parappa and Ma-San each cupped their hands around the opening to one of Lammy's ears and whispered the first portion of their diabolically disgusting plan into it while she was busy untying Katy, causing Lammy's eyelids to begin familiarly twitching in both profound confusion and absolute disgust from how utterly degenerate the two of them were sounding.

"Why, you...you fucking SICK, TWISTED, NASTY, DISGUSTING, ROTTEN LITTLE FUCK!" the enraged Lammy yelled furiously at Parappa, spitting disgustedly on him and slapping him savagely across the face while Ma-San hopped back up onto her shoulder and whispered the "payoff for Lammy" portion of their plan into her ear, causing her to suddenly have a drastic change of heart...needless to say, it was a change of heart that was most DEFINITELY for the worse, if anything.

"Oh, this sounds like a WONDERFUL idea if I do say so myself...a horrible, wonderful, AWFUL idea!" Lammy cackled as evilly and maliciously as could be, her face breaking out into only the absolute grinchiest of grins and her hands rubbing together like those of a fly as her entire body (and tail) began audibly shaking (and wagging) with pure sadomasochistic excitement.

"So, uh...I t-take it that's a yes?" Parappa asked Lammy nervously, scratching the back of his head shamefully and breaking out into somewhat of a self-regretful cold sweat while Lammy smugly nodded her head YES, leaving it to Ma-San to painfully rip the duct tape right off of Katy's mouth.

"Um...no offense, but...correct me if I'm wrong, but I thought this was supposed to be SURGERY, wasn't it?" Katy gasped for air and asked Lammy nervously, backing up hastily against the television wall of the living room and planting her butt firmly right there while everyone else in the immediate vicinity just stood and stared awkwardly at her, trying hard not to laugh.

"Oh, don't you worry, sweetheart, this won't hurt one bit! Especially since there aren't even going to be any of those fancy-pants PAINKILLERS or LICENSED PROFESSIONAL DOCTORS involved, of course!" Lammy laughed morbidly as she begrudgingly scooped Katy right up into her arms, carried her over into her bedroom and gently laid her face-up on the bed while Parappa and Ma-San eagerly followed along behind her, their eyebrows curling into an almost flawlessly curved V shape with meticulously malicious spirals on the ends as they also began rubbing their hands together like dirty little flies.

"So tell me, Katy...on a scale of 1 to 10, how scared are you right now?" Parappa asked Katy smugly, putting his hands on his hips in an almost-perfect Starman pose and smirking mischievously at her while Ma-San dutifully locked the bedroom door behind them and twisted the lock permanently shut.

"Please kill me..." Katy sighed as Parappa and Ma-San eagerly leapt up onto the bed, summoned their nanosuits from thin air and strapped them right on (dorky astronaut helmets, NASA uniform and all) while Lammy pulled out her treasured shrink/grow ray from her pocket, fired it at the both of them and carefully dropped them into a meticulously poured glass of milk that she had just recently set down on her bedside table.

"Well sorry, pal, but that's not exactly what I would consider part of tonight's PROCEDURE, now IS it?!" Lammy laughed dementedly as she grabbed the milk glass off of the table, forcefully pried Katy's desperately-struggling-to-stay-closed mouth open as wide as it could possibly go, and finally poured Parappa and Ma-San right in to officially execute Katy- I mean, the operation once and for all!

"GULP!" Katy cringe-inducingly said out loud as Parappa and Ma-San were effectively washed straight down her gullet and into her aching stomach, yelling with excitement all the way down.

"Now THIS right here is what I call a FAN-tastic voyage, lemme TELL ya!" Parappa laughed merrily as he and Ma-San ecstatically careened and tumbled their way straight down Katy's esophagus.

"GERONIMO!" Parappa and Ma-San both yelled in unison as they landed right in the dead center of Katy's digestive pool, making a splash almost as big as the pool itself!

"Hey, you! GET OUT OF OUR POOL!" no less than three of Katy's flu viruses (which predictably looked and sounded like slimy green alien versions of the bullies from the local Chunky Burger restaurant) yelled angrily at their additional unwelcome visitors, splashing stomach acid all over the two of them as copious portions of black slime mold spurted from their disgusting Jabba-The-Hutt man tits...only to find out that Parappa's and Ma-San's suits were completely immune to it, of course!

"Well well, what have we here? Plenty of assholes, right?" Parappa mockingly addressed the viruses while Ma-San flew up toward the ceiling of Katy's stomach and found a rather suspiciously placed chain dangling from it, with a handle placed right on the end of it as if it were the handle to an old-fashioned toilet while Parappa briefly but proudly joined the poor girl's stomach-flu viruses in the collective art of bathing lavishly in her stomach acid and urinating liberally into it (as if the viruses themselves hadn't already done that considerably more than enough judging from how incredibly brownish-yellow Katy's digestive pool had become).

"Not only assholes, but total retarded idiots as well, just like the bullies back home! AIN'T THAT RIGHT?" Ma-San laughed snarkily, readying herself to pull the chain while Parappa merrily, peacefully laid down and floated face-up on Katy's digestive fluids, crossed his legs and crossed his arms behind his head relaxedly while the viruses continued pissing up a shitstorm.

"ADIOS, amigos!" Parappa chuckled smugly and flew right out of Katy's digestive pool with a cuttingly sarcastic goodbye wave as Ma-San finally pulled the chain, causing Katy's stomach to effectively flush itself like a toilet that had just recently ordered fish tacos from Taco Bell.

"YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF US!" Katy's stomach-flu viruses screamed in despair as Katy's stomach acid began swirling around in a great big shitty yellow vortex and sent them careening through the poor girl's intestines at terminal waterslide velocity!

"OH DEAR GOD, THE PAIN IS UNBEARABLE, I CAN'T STAND IT!" Katy loudly screamed and whimpered in agony, clutching her belly tightly and struggling not to let the tears loose from her eyes while Lammy got out a great big bucket from the cabinet underneath her bathroom sink and sat Katy firmly down on it, making sure that her butt was no less than 100 percent situated in there.

"NYAAAAHHHH!" Katy shrieked at the tops of her ever-loving lungs as her rear end exploded and violently shat out her filthy, diseased, revoltingly slimy load of diarrhea into the bucket.

"HOLY SHIT, MY STOMACH FEELS SO MUCH BETTER NOW..." Katy moaned with dreadful relief, reluctantly laying back down on the bed while Lammy took her big reeking bucket of shit and even more reluctantly carried it back over into the bathroom (with the bathroom AC on) where no one could smell it.

"Good for you! Now go ahead, take a WILD guess which part of your body those two are going to visit next! Honestly, I just wanna see you be BRAVE!" Lammy jeered smugly at Katy, pulling out an iPad from her jeans pocket and using its X-Ray app to show Katy that her decidedly rather unwelcome-in-the-first-place new microsurgeons were already making their way into her liver!

"How I truly DO yearn for death's sweet embrace..." Katy rested her cheeks on her hands and sighed depressedly as Parappa and Ma-San traveled their way through her bloodstream until they finally reached her liver, only to find yet ANOTHER group of flu viruses (five of them, to be exact) bathing in the poor kitten's liverpool, considerably raising her blood temperature as a result!

"HEY, what the hell was THAT for?!" Lammy scolded Katy as the cat lady suddenly loudly and angrily hissed and sneered at her, threatening to bitchslap her right upside the head while Ma-San used her ice-cold Arctic breath to cool down Katy's liver blood until it became so agonizingly cold that literally every single one of the viruses that had been bathing in it freezed to death.

"I don't know, but what I DO know is that this might actually officially be the absolute SINGLE worst idea that you've EVER come up in your entire stinking LIFE!" Katy yelled frustratedly at Lammy, chattering her teeth and shivering from how cold she was while Parappa and Ma-San quickly made their way straight up into her lungs (probably one of the strongest pairs of lungs ever, actually) without further ado!

"My MY, would you just LOOK at this beautifully, wonderfully structured network of capillary branches she's got in here? Looks like some trees really DO remain in full bloom even during the winter after all, am I right?" Parappa laughed amazedly, completely mesmerized by the mere sight of it as he and Ma-San sneakily slipped in through one of her many, many breathing ducts...only to find yet another disgusting strain of flu viruses (this one being a bunch of anthropomorphic alien flies with gangster uniforms and New Yorker accents) chewing away at said branches as if they were Twizzlers...the god-awful licorice-flavored type of them, no less!

"Ey boss, looks like we got a whole buncha hooligans messin' around on our turf, see?" one of the boss' cronies (who, of course, looked exactly like the actual boss himself) told him.

"Very well then, my comrades; fire at will until every single one of their blithering asses is dead! Make 'em an offer they CAN'T refuse!" the boss commanded his cronies as every single one of them (including the boss himself) pulled out a gun and immediately started firing at Parappa and Ma-San.

A FLAT-OUT RIDICULOUS AMOUNT OF WASTED AMMUNITION LATER...

"W-WHA?!" the gangsters gasped in shock as they saw Parappa and Ma-San somehow still standing before them (well, actually, considerably BELOW them), both without even a scratch!

"Beneath this suit is more than just overglorified reinforced rubber, so-called boss...beneath this armor, there is a layer of titanium plated alloy, Mr. Godfather, and titanium plated alloy IS BULLETPROOF." Parappa just stood there and arrogantly boasted while Ma-San drew out her legendary katana and leapt valiantly onto Katy's capillary trees, leaping swiftly between the branches at almost light speed and attempting to beautifully cleave the gangsters precisely in half with each leap...but actually completely missing and accidentally cutting several of the branches instead!

"Come on Katy, just take deep breaths, deep breaths..." Lammy nervously instructed Katy, playfully stroking her ears while the poor girl placed her hands firmly over her ribcage and began exhaustedly breathing in and out through her mouth while Ma-San humiliatingly fell several stories flat onto her face.

"Man, SCREW this, we's outta here!" the gangsters wailed like a bunch of cowards as they swallowed their pride and reluctantly attempted to flee from Katy's respiratory system once and for all...but alas, right when they were literally just about to finally turn tail and escape, Parappa decided that he just HAD to finish his stupid movie reference.

"Oh, and you wanna know what's ALSO bulletproof? IDEAS! LIKE THIS ONE, FOR EXAMPLE!" Parappa laughed maniacally as he pulled a pesticide Tommy gun out of his pocket and began wildly shooting it all over the place, killing every single one of the gangsters...and also nearly killing Katy's lungs as well!

"OH MY GOD, KATY, YOUR LUNGS ARE GOING CRITICAL! HERE, TAKE THIS INHALER RIGHT NOW OR ELSE YOU'RE LITERALLY GOING TO FREAKING DIE!" Lammy shrieked in terror while Katy went sickly dark greenish-purple in the face and began desperately coughing, gasping and wheezing for air.

"T-THANKS!" Katy rasped exhaustedly as she immediately snatched the inhaler right out of Lammy's hands without even a second thought and breathed in every last drop of it like it was crack.

"AH, much better..." Katy sighed, suddenly realizing how incredibly squeaky and high-pitched her voice had just inexplicably become as Parappa and Ma-San promptly began moving on straight to her heart. "Hey, WAIT a minute...is this inhaler you gave me REALLY what I think it is? Lammy, is this...is this..."

"OH MY GOD, IT'S FUCKING HELIUM, YOU STUPID CRAZY SLUT! AND STOP FUCKING LAUGHING AT MY GODDAMNED VOICE, YOU LITTLE BITCH! YOU KNOW YOU FUCKING DID THIS SHIT ON PURPOSE, DIDN'T YOU?" Katy began ranting and yelling furiously at Lammy, who actually began literally rolling on the floor and crying joyful tears of laughter from how utterly ridiculous Katy's voice sounded while Parappa and Ma-San finally reached her heart!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Wow, I always knew that Katy was a sweetheart, but this is just ridiculous!" Parappa chuckled as he and Ma-San snuck into Katy's heart through her pulmonary artery and found that it was literally pumping straight-up glitter and rainbows into her bloodstream...but alas, there just HAD to be yet another flu virus hanging out in here (one of the normal humanoid ones this time, thank God) ruining all of the fun and happiness by sitting on his ass literally all day and filling Katy's poor naive heart (and therefore her bloodstream) with negativity and self-loathing.

How, you may ask? Why, of course- by constantly playing pointlessly, needlessly sad, mopey and depressing music on a guitar that he had just recently finished making using her heartstrings!

"Crawling in my skin...these wounds, they will not heal...I've forgotten what...is fake and what is real..." the virus sang and whined like the untalented douche he was as he boredly, uninterestedly plucked his acoustic guitar in a way that was about as manly as the song itself.

"Damnit, Lammy, we need someone to make Katy happy again!" Parappa urgently informed Lammy through his nanosuit's luckily included instant-voice-chat communication feature (which, of course, was connected directly to the iPad that she had stored in her pocket).

"Hey, that reminds me...HERE, Parappa!" Katy giggled amusedly, somehow summoning an electric guitar from thin air and tossing it straight out the window and all the way around the entire planet of Earth (with only one hand AND while still laying in bed, no less) where it then somehow self-guided itself right back through that very same window in midair and magically shrunk itself into Katy's mouth, prompting her to make yet another ridiculous GULP sound effect as the guitar somehow inexplicably went straight into Katy's heart and conveniently landed right in Parappa's hands, triggering a truly unexplainable hormonal phenomenon within his brain.

"Yeah, THAT'S right; my power to believe is in my MINNND! LEAVE IT TO...PARAPPPAAA!" Parappa laughed and yelled maniacally at the tops of his lungs, leaping into the air like a frog o n cocaine and causing everything around him to suddenly turn into a flurry of hyperactive LSD-induced rainbows, causing the sad piece-of-shit virus to literally melt like the Wicked Witch of the West!

"OH, WHAT A WORLD, WHAT A WORLD...WHO WOULD HAVE THOUGHT THAT INDUSTRIALISM WOULD BE DEFEATED BY EVEN MORE INDUSTRIALISM...AAAGGH..." the virus began moaning in a ludicrously bored and apathetic (mono)tone of voice as his entire body began grotesquely melting into nothingless, leaving nothing behind but a mere puddle of the worthless protoplasm that he was nothing BUT while Parappa and Ma-San worked their way back up the throat into Katy's mouth, briefly taking an extra peek just to make sure that the breaker switch on her voice box was still flipped to the ON setting; surely enough, it was.

"Come on, SAY IT!" Lammy playfully teased Katy, booping her nose adorably with her fingers.

"I- I LOVE- I LOVE YOU!" Katy humiliatedly stammered and blushed as Ma-San began deliberately flipping her voice box on and off just for the pure shits and giggles of it while Parappa merely stood atop Katy's tongue, shaking his head and rolling his eyes embarrassedly.

"Oh, Katy, you're so freaking adorable, you know that?" Lammy giggled merrily as she kneeled down onto the bed right in front of poor Katy and began lovingly stroking her fingers through both her own gorgeous hair and also Katy's as well, causing the collective combined mass of resultingly airborne hair particles to get sniffed right up Katy's loudly inhaling and snorting nose.

"AH...AHH...AHHH..." Katy began readying herself to sneeze while Parappa and Ma-San frantically leaped straight up off of Katy's tongue and desperately grabbed right on for dear life to the cat lady's dangling, swinging uvula to prevent themselves from getting blown right away!

"AHHHH-CHOOOO!" Katy sneezed violently with all of her might, blasting out a massive, gooey, slimy and ever-so-sticky load of sickly green-and-yellow snot all over Lammy's clothes.

"Bitch, you're DAMNED lucky I got the anti-flu vaccine when I was six, because otherwise I'd be TOTALLY whoopin' your ass right now!" Lammy chuckled more-than-slightly irritatedly at Katy, stripping her mucus-stained clothes right off and rendering herself completely buck-naked except for her pink polka-dotted bikini, socks and panties...which, of course, caused Katy to shoot out yet ANOTHER massive nasal discharge, with this one being a good old nosebleed all over her beautifully sexy redheaded guitarist college-girl lamb body.

"Say...SPEAKING of MINDS..." Lammy teasingly foreshadowed to Katy, laying down unsettlingly close to her on the bed with a profoundly smug smirk on her face while Parappa and Ma-San reluctantly decided to take a detour through Katy's eustachian tube, then finally through her inner ear and directly into her brain, in which her head cold was slowly but surely getting worse by the minute, from there.

"WHEEEEEE!" Parappa and Ma-San cheered ecstatically in unison as the two of them went right through Katy's semicircular canals and cochlea (making her extremely dizzy and worsening her headache even further, naturally), then finally zipped right along the auditory nerve until they finally reached Katy's brain center, where a rather distinctly loud and obnoxious buzzing noise could be readily heard coming from unsettlingly deep within the brain itself.

"DON'T. MOVE." Lammy sternly, very worriedly warned Katy with regards to how incredibly delicate and sensitive this particular part of her body was, prompting the poor lass to curl up into sideways fetal position, clutch her head and tremble helplessly in the bed. "Oh, and also, keep your head up!" Lammy reminded her teasingly, forcefully propping Katy's head upright against her pillow while the flu viruses stowed away in her brain pretty much just went about their usual business.

"Damnit, fucking bees, would you PLEASE calm the fuck down? Seriously, I'm just trying to play a game of freaking SOLITAIRE in here for crying out loud!" the flu virus leader yelled angrily at his pet flu-virus wasps, who had just recently snuck inside Katy's brain along with him and had now built approximately fifteen or so nests in her frontal and parietal lobes (the former of which predictably had a massive manual-control supercomputer built into the frontmost portion of its interior, which the lazy-ass leader was currently using to play FreeCell Solitaire and Minesweeper) and had now been assigned the important duty of stinging whatever type of antibody might come in and try to stop him to death...oh, and occasionally very painfully sting her brain, too. Needless to say, these wasps were undeniably the cause of her nasty headache.

(Did I mention yet that these were viruses big enough to easily be seen by the naked human eye?)

"Alright, now let's just see how things are going in there, shall we?" Lammy sighed as she reluctantly flipped open the top of Katy's head (using her ears as handles, of course).

"Hmm...you know what? As a rather (NOT) extensively trained medical practician myself, I'm personally going to have to deduce here that the only efficient way to deal with a head cold of this magnitude is with something seriously HOT! And thus, WA LA, I present to you...THE WORLD'S LARGEST CAN OF CHICKEN NOODLE SOUP BROTH!" Ma-San announced melodramatically to Parappa (making sure to whisper to him over the voice chat so that the leader wouldn't hear her) as she somehow magically pulled the exact thing that she was talking about (which was something like thirty times her size) literally right out of her ass, used her nanosuit's flying ability to hover directly above Katy's brain, put on a pair of fireproof oven mitts (also from her ass) and angrily breathed fire all over the (also somehow fireproof) can, preheating the contents to god-knows-how-many degrees Fahrenheit as she teasingly removed one of her space boots and used her freakishly sharp and deformed big toenail to open the top of the can while Katy squinted her eyes tightly shut, clutched her poor little head and continued trembling in terror as if there was literally no hope for her.

"EAT SOUP, SLIMY INSUFFERABLE SPACE ANOMALIES!" Ma-San laughed maniacally as she slowly, painfully and ever-so-sadistically poured a something-like-250-degrees-hot can of soup broth directly into the very top of Katy's poor, poor brain (which, oddly enough, was also nigh-heatproof AND completely waterproof somehow), creating a gargantuan electrical discharge from within her brain tissue and causing her to almost literally shriek her lungs out in unbelievable pain while the broth slowly but surely began seeping and dripping its way inside.

"Alright, this card goes here, and this one goes- OH, HOLY FUCKING SHIT ON A UNICYCLE!" the leader screamed in horror as the slow ominous oozing and dripping of boiling-hot nutritional liquid through Katy's grey matter quickly became an ungodly massive avalanche of pure bacterial death incarnate!

Now, as with almost every situation, there's good news and bad news for this one. The good news? The sheer temperature of the broth (obviously) instantly melted every single one of the remaining viruses into smithereens. The bad news? Katy was now very seriously crying in pain and had several third-degree burns on both the outside and inside of both hemispheres of her brain.

"Would you mind if I ATE that finely cooked little head specimen of yours?" Lammy teasingly asked Katy, looming over her with her hands extended outward and drooling like a zombie.

"FUCK NO, GO AWAY, GO AWAY, GO AWAY-HAY-HAY-HAYYY!" Katy screamed and cried in a fit of unbearable panic, curling up in a helpless little ball on the bed yet again and struggling desperately not to lose what very astonishingly little was left of her mind as Parappa and Ma-San stripped themselves naked (returning the nanosuits to whatever sort of weird and bizarre interdimensional hammerspace they had originally came from in the process, of course), went right for the secret entrance hatch on the bottom-left corner of her brain's left hemisphere (from the top view, of course) and immediately hopped right in without even saying another word!

"So tell me, Katy...was there anything you might have been secretly planning to...oh, I dunno, DO with me?" Lammy erotically teased Katy, kneeling down in front of her and pulling down her panties to fully expose her glorious ass cheeks while Katy began uncomfortably drooling and shaking in response.

Meanwhile, deep inside Katy's brain, Parappa and Ma-San had already reached her central control supercomputer and more importantly already knew (by heart) EXACTLY what to DO with it; surely enough, the two of them and Lammy alike were already maliciously grinning from ear to ear as the latter eagerly removed her bra and panties, stripping herself completely naked and revealing her orgasmically sexy anthropomorphic lamb-girl body in its scrumptious, glistening entirety in an amazingly successful attempt to seduce her ever-so-adorable and beloved girlfriend into fucking her silly (or letting HER fuck HER silly, whichever you prefer).

"Oh my, what's this? Lammy's sexual advance on Katy has caused her primal love instincts to go completely freaking INSANE!" Ma-San gasped in shock as basically just about every single key and button on Katy's brain-computer-dashboard became something related to HAVE SEX.

"HOO boy, this is gonna be SO much fun..." Parappa drooled at the mouth, pulled down his pants and began masturbating furiously just from the mere thought of finally getting to see Lammy and Katy fuck each other as hard as they were always truly meant to from the very beginning while Ma-San (who was now in charge of mind-controlling Katy into Lammy's BDSM slave while Parappa was busy loudly and disgustingly jerking himself off to it right next to her) audibly swallowed every last remaining drop of her pride and reluctantly hit Katy's UNDRESS key!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"So tell me, Lammy, how do I look?" Ma-San, I mean swirly-eyed internally possessed Katy, teasingly asked Lammy, lifting up her sexy little tail on its own accord and revealing big bulbous ass cheeks like no ridiculously skinny cat-person had ever had to quite the same extent before.

"Like my fucking lesbian BITCH is what you look like! C'MERE, you little CAT-bastard; let me show you my LOVE!" Lammy laughed hysterically, ironically pouncing onto Katy and tackling her face-up onto the bed as the two of them began erotically, lovingly french-kissing each other and caressing each other's smooth sexy bodies like the silky-smooth plush toys that they were.

ONE GUITAR-SHAPED DILDO STRAPPED ONTO EACH GIRL'S PELVIS LATER...

"OH, Lammy...I STILL remember the VERY first time I met you, all the way back in elementary school...in fact, I'll have you know that we were even literally fucking each other all the way back THEN, we loved each other so very, very much..." Katy said out loud in the midst of a full-scale Tokyo-class apartment skyscraper, causing Parappa and Ma-San to burst out laughing and crying uncontrollably while Lammy began forcefully ramming and thrusting her rapidly hardening magical dildo into Katy's ball-blisteringly tight cat pussy.

"OH, Katy...how I LOVED the way that you would always lick my CREAMY center..." Lammy moaned loudly with delight as Katy's warm, moist, ever-so-wonderfully-dextrous feline tongue began wildly twirling all about and exploring deep inside the cavernous fleshy depths of her vagina, licking its way in so unbelievably deep that it actually dug all the way into her uterus.

"MMM...this is quite honestly the most scrumptious thing I think I've ever had the pleasure of tasting..." Katy moaned with immense joy as she pressed her tongue against the entrance opening of Lammy's uterus and began teasing over it so orgasmically hard that Lammy could actually feel her entire body quaking with the wondrous sensation of release as her vagina began audibly spraying and gushing out a rather impressive fountain of hot, white, sticky, gooey estrogen fluid, which Katy then promptly began lapping right up as if it were milk.

"AHH...a little GUNK-LICKING freak, are we? Well then...you see these lovely, sweaty feet of mine? See how disgustingly fucking dirty, stinky and slimy they are right now, presumably as a result of them having been in my shoes all day?" Lammy seductively teased Katy, briefly putting her socks back on just to add dramatic effect while she playfully wiggled her smelly socked toes in Katy's face.

"If you really love me as much as you say you do, then you are going to fucking worship every last reeking, oozing, dripping little bit of them RIGHT now, and don't you even fucking DARE stop until I say so!" Lammy growled dominantly at Katy, glaring seductively at her and sexily crossing her legs into optimal fetish-fulfillment position as she yanked her yellowed sweaty socks right off, revealing her five-toed, glistening, gorgeous bare feet in all of their disgusting, unwashed glory.

"GET TO WORK!" Lammy impatiently commanded Katy while the cat lady began servilely licking and massaging her stylishly creased, delightfully soft and wrinkly soles so intensely passionately that it actually caused her to nearly pass out from sheer relaxation overload.

"Yeah, come on, lick 'em ALL the way up from the filthy heels to the sweaty toes!" Lammy moaned and gasped with immense pleasure as Katy passed her tongue over Lammy's mesmerizing heels, through her tantalizing arches, all over and up and down and around the wondrously captivating little balls of her feet, across the undersides of each of her pretty little toes, and even in-between the toes, causing her to blush and laugh humiliatedly.

"Now I'LL do YOURS for a change!" Lammy chuckled, forcefully grabbing Katy's feet by the ankles, inserting them soles-first into her mouth, licking her adorable little pads like lollipops and even going as far as to insert one of Katy's entire feet into her mouth and lovingly, intensely suck on all three of her gorgeous pink-painted toes at the same time...TWICE, no less.

"Lammy, I just want you to know that your feet just might officially be the NEW greatest thing I think I've ever tasted..." Katy moaned with satisfaction as she sucked and sucked and licked and sucked and drooled on Lammy's scrumptious red-painted toes until she couldn't suck no more.

"Just be glad we aren't LITERALLY scissoring each other right now, my petit chaffeur..." Lammy chuckled smugly as she and Katy began ferociously scissoring each other's vaginas to hell and back. "Oh yeah, this is HOT scissoring...OHH...OHHHHHH...SCISSOR ME TIMBERS!"

"Lammy, I hope we can always remain together forever...just you and me...locked together permanently like this for all of eternity...never, ever leaving each other...PLEASE...I'M FREAKING BEGGING YOU, PLEASE! WILL YOU PLEASE JUST FUCKING MARRY ME ALREADY, FOR GOD'S UNHOLY SAKE?!" Katy began yelling and screaming maniacally as she and Lammy curled themselves up tightly together into a nice big 69 shape and sucked each other's dicks to queendom cum.

"Alright, now let's finish the job...the FOOTJOB, that is..." Lammy moaned almost unconsciously from the sheer level of pure unadulterated joy that she was currently feeling as she and Katy excitedly wrapped their slimy, sweat-dripping, saliva-oozing feet around each other's slimy, sweat-dripping, precum-oozing penises and began the mutual stroking of not one but TWO lifetimes.

"OHH, that feels SO indescribably amazing..." Lammy and Katy both simultaneously moaned with arousal as Katy's gorgeously callused yet adorably soft and spongy paw-pads began grinding against her dildo while Lammy's flawlessly toned, orgasmically glistening and smooth soles lovingly caressed Katy's dildo like a baby in its whore mother's crib, causing their long, slender toes to lovingly, almost involuntarily curl themselves right around the cute little tips of each other's diamond-hard members in response.

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..." Katy and Lammy began counting down to the point of climax as they began gradually speeding up and intensifying each other's footjobs until eventually...

"OOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lammy and Katy orgasmically shrieked at the tops of their lungs, ejaculating literally half-cup-sized loads all over each other's lovely, lovely soles and frantically licking every last drop of their own semen right off of them with their last dying breaths before finally collapsing unconscious onto the floor...and thus giving Parappa and Ma-San the PERFECT opportunity to have BOTH of the poor girls' brains ALL to themselves!

"Ma-San, psst psst psst..." Parappa began nervously whispering into Ma-San's ear, causing her ears to perk up rather noticeably as her face contorted itself into just about THE most malicious grin humanly imaginable, almost putting even the legendary Grinch himself to absolute SHAME!

"Alright, here I go...man, it sure has been quite a while since I visited LAMMY'S brain, hasn't it?" Parappa sighed and blushed embarrassedly situating herself at the very end of Katy's left nostril, trying and failing miserably to repress the memories of what he had done to her the LAST time that he had snuck in there as Ma-San began operating the controls to Katy's tail, causing it to go straight into Katy's nose and almost all the way into her brain!

Luckily, since Parappa and Ma-San had just recently eliminated all of the cold viruses from Katy's body (and head, of course), her nose mucus was now sticky rather than gooey, and thus, it was just BARELY able to serve as an adequate adhesive for the purpose of getting Parappa stuck onto the tip of her tail.

"Alright, I've heard of tall TAILS before, but THIS is just...actually, you know what? No, I'm not going there." Ma-San sighed dejectedly, facepalming herself in shame from the mere notion that she had even THOUGHT of making such a horrible joke as she promptly made Katy stick her tail RIGHT up Lammy's nose and thus straight into her brain!

"Alright, here we go...readers, if you don't make it through this unscarred for life, we honestly don't blame you!" Parappa and Ma-San nervously, embarrassedly warned you as they climbed atop the now-wide-awake-and-fully-aware Lammy's and Katy's brains and eagerly threw their clothes right off, revealing their disturbingly large and brain-induced erections for the whole world to see.

"Wow, Lammy, looks like your brain has gotten even MORE adorably wrinkly, soft and squishy than before! CAN I FUCK IT SOME MORE?!" Parappa barefootedly crossed his legs atop Lammy's surprisingly large and intricately woven brain and teasingly asked her.

"UM...N-NO, YOU FUCKING DEMENTED SICK BASTARD?!" Lammy stammered and screamed in helpless terror, standing almost perfectly still in petrified fear and trying her absolute hardest not to move and possibly make things even worse for her as Parappa went right to fucking town on her central nervous system while Ma-San did the exact same to Katy's.

"Oh my god, it's so deliciously moist and spongy, like beauteous glistening SPONGE CAKE!" Ma-San moaned ecstatically as she began crawling around all over the external surface of Katy's cerebral cortex, licking every last square inch of it and rubbing her dirty sweaty mouse feet all over it and violently thrusting her penis into the thousands of fascinating depressions, wrinkle-holes and valleys that defined its fleshy, lumpy surface while Parappa did the exact same to Lammy's.

"PLEASE, GOD HELP US, PLE-HEE-HEE-HEASE!" Lammy and Katy helplessly moaned, sobbed and cried, hugging each other for comfort and trembling in fearful agony while Parappa and Ma-San wormed their way back INSIDE their brains and began literally fucking the vast web-like networks of neuron transmitters dotting their interior walls and ceilings, sending their cum signals all across the entire network with each subsequent orgasm and making Lammy and Katy both want to kill themselves from how much the internal stimulation turned them on as Parappa and Ma-San made their ways right back over to Lammy's and Katy's central control supercomputers and finished the job once and for all!

"YEAH, fuck me like a rented MULE, boy!" Katy ecstatically cheered, raising her fist in the air encouragingly, spreading her ass cheeks real wide as Lammy's penis began penetrating her butthole.

"Yeah bitch, you heard the fucking woman; LEAVE IT TO...LAMMMYYYY!" Lammy screamed orgasmically and ecstatically at the tops of her ever-loving lungs as she filled Katy's butt with her love, then promptly began licking out every last remaining bit of cum and dried-up shit from the inside of her butthole.

"Now THAT right there is a PROPER fucking LAMB'S ass if I EVER saw one, let me TELL you!" Katy licked her lips and drooled with delight as Lammy revealed her equally plump, glistening and gorgeously shapen ass cheeks to Katy, prompting her to immediately begin the penetrating of the lamb.

"OH...I SWEAR TO GOD I'M SEEING A FUCKING DOUBLE LGBT RAINBOW RIGHT NOW...THERE IS JUST ABSOLUTELY NO FUCKING WAY SOMETHING THIS GODDAMNED GOOD CAN ACTUALLY BE TRUE!" Katy moaned orgasmically as she ferociously thrusted her raging erection into both Lammy's butthole AND her vagina, filling both of them with equal parts cum and licking every last drop of it right out while Parappa and Ma-San jerked themselves off with delightful satisfaction.

"AND NOW FOR HUMANITY'S GREATEST INVENTION SINCE SLICED FUCKING BREAD ITSELF...THE TURD BUCKET!" Lammy laughed maniacally as she frantically ran back over into her bathroom and pulled out her new diarrhea shit bucket for her and Katy to drink together.

"GLUG GLUG GLUG!" Katy and Lammy both glugged with delight as they literally drank Katy's putrid diarrhea cat-shit right out of a goddamned bucket, licking their lips and wiping their mouths off as they then proceeded into Shit Phase 2.

"Come on, you KNOW you fucking love dirty shitty whores like me..." Katy and Lammy both told each other as they each poured exactly one third of the remainder of the bucket's contents all over their naked bodies before finally piling themselves together into a great big slutty shitfest and began erotically, lovingly smearing the shit all over each other while fucking each other in so many different ways all at once that I myself literally could not even begin to keep track of all of them, including but most certainly not limited to breastfeeding and eating each other out.

"And now for what all of you cheeky boys in the audience have REALLY been waiting for; that's right, this is the GRAND finale! ARE YOU READY, KIDS? I CAN'T HEEEAR YOUUU!" Lammy and Katy laughed jokingly at the readers as they both flipped their own silly little heads right open, popped their own squishy squashy brains right out (triggered by Parappa and Ma-San pressing the EJECT buttons within each, of course) and began engaging in quite possibly THE grossest sexual activity that's ever been written into fanfiction to date; seriously, don't say I didn't warn you when you're having potential nightmares for the next MONTH or so.

"Man, I never thought the old saying of having way too much SHIT on your brain could be so disgustingly, putridly literal!" Lammy and Katy laughed as they overexcitedly dipped their own brains (which were luckily still connected to the insides of their heads through stem-shaped, rope-like, disturbingly long and elastic bundles of nerve fibers) RIGHT into the shit bucket.

"Well, you know what they say; one woman's foot sweat is another man's treasure!" Lammy laughed (despite the fact that she and Katy were both women anyway) as she and Katy promptly began placing each other's brains between their feet and rubbing their dirty nasty soles all over them until they were both completely slathered with dirt, cum and sweat.

"I honestly have no idea WHY this is a fucking fetish, but god DAMN is it satisfying!" Katy purred and crooned with orgasmic delight as she and Lammy began ferociously thrusting their full-sized, fully functional rubber penises into each other's brains, holding them in each other's hands and lovingly squeezing them afterward just to watch the absolutely disgusting mixture of recently absorbed substances vomit-inducingly drip off of them like water from an old soggy dish towel while making sure to catch every single last drop of it with their tongues.

"OH MY JAY-YEEZUS...HOW WONDERFULLY BEAUTEOUS AND SATISFYING THE HEAVENLY TASTE OF KNOWLEDGE CAN TRULY BE...OHHHHHHH...OHHH, YESSS..." Lammy and Katy began disgustingly moaning with absurdly specific-fetished sexual gratification as they gently stuffed each other's brains right into each other's mouths and began effortlessly licking, sucking and kissing them ALLLLLLLL over from top to bottom in a way that would make even Raz from Psychonauts want to hang himself.

"WELL GOODBYE, STRANGER...IT SURE HAS BEEN FUN..." Lammy and Katy nonsensically rambled to each other as they erotically asphyxiated each other basically to death with the nerve fiber bundle cords of each other's brains, then finally bit the frontal lobes right off of each other's brains and bloodily, gorily chewed them up in each other's mouths, salivating beautifully all over the bloody gory chunks in the process, and everyone died.

THE END.


End file.
